The Banished Hero
by ImBoredSoITypeShit
Summary: Emotionless. Betrayed. Confused. Banished. Exiled. Trapped in Tartarus. Will he rise, and help those who betrayed him, or will he let them rot in Tartarus like they did to him?
1. How It all Began

I just returned from doing many challenges to get Athena's permission to marry Annabeth. When I fished, I talked to Athena and said that it was over. I showed her what she wanted me to get, and she nodded her head and said "Alright. You have my permission to _marry_ my daughter, Annabeth Chase."

Then, I went to Hephaestus to get a ring made. It had to be perfect, just for the perfect girl. I asked him to make it something Annabeth liked, as I asked Athena what she liked and wanted. She told me she that she adored diamonds. I asked him to make a silver ring, then make a very complicated design which would hold a Diamond that I found while on my quest to prove that I was worthy. He did, and I thanked him so much.

And now, it was time. Time for me to go back to camp.

I was flashed to camp by Athena, and she wished me good luck. Then she flashed back onto Olympus.

I walked into the camp. Everyone swarmed me, and it was like it was the first time I was there. Everyone asked me where i'd gone, and it was surprising that they cared this much that I was gone.

"Where were you?"

"Why didn't you tell any of us where you were going?"

I was bombarded with questions like this. Honestly, I didn't know how to answer them so I told them that they would find out in due time. I went to the Athena cabin and asked where Annabeth was. They all told me that she was in the woods, so I was walking through.

Then I heard grunts and moans.

Please do not be what I think it is. _Please!_

It was.

It was my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, having sex with _my brother,_ the one that ruined my life the first time. He stole my popularity, then was proven wrong. **(there will not be a backstory, just imagine there was )** I ran up, and punched him so hard that there was a hole through the tree he flew in to then stopped at the second one. Then I looked at Annabeth, fury and anger visible in my eyes as if it were a part of me that was there all along, waiting for a chance to burst out of my body.

"How could you do this to me?" I asked in a small voice, but somehow it still carried to her ears.

"You just disappear for nearly a year, and come back and ask me that!? I thought you were dead, Percy! Dead!" is how he responded. Of course.

"You might as well know that I was on a quest to prove that I was _worthy of marrying you!_ " I shouted.

At this point, there was a storm brewing as my emotions got the best of me. It was a downpour, then a sickening crack was heard. Then I realized, it was an earthquake.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the box that I was going to give _her._ I threw it on to the ground.

I stormed off into the camp to grab my things and leave. I did not want to be seen ever again. I did not want human contact ever again.

I packed my things and wrote a note to Chiron, and slipped it into the big house. I made sure that he would read it.

It read as such.

 _"Hello, my dear friend, Chiron._

 _I am sorry to say, but I will be leaving camp. Please, do not come searching for me. As for the reasons for leaving camp, you can ask my brother and my EX girlfriend. Tell them to tell the truth. I'm sure rumors will have spread already, and I can assure none of them are true. My brother was a maniacal egotistic bastard, and, now, I say goodbye my dear friend and teacher._

 _Sincere regards, Perseus Jackson. - Ps, if they tell you anything other than "He caught us having sex", then they are lying."_

 **Chiron POV - After finishing the note**

I called an emergency meeting with the gods, and flashed to Olympus as fast as I could. This was no trivial matter.

"Why have you called an emergency meeting, Chiron?" Zeus boomed.

"Perseus Jackson has fled camp half-blood. He does not want us to search for him either. He wants to be completely alone, from what I take form the note he left." He said, sadness evident in his voice.

"Summon Perseus Jackson here now. We have some matters to discuss." Zeus had said, casually.

* * *

 **This is the end of the first chapter. Please tell me if this was good. Inform me of any changes I should do, and any way I should change the story.**


	2. Trapped in Tartarus

"Why have you called an emergency meeting, Chiron?" Zeus boomed.

"Perseus Jackson has fled camp half-blood. He does not want us to search for him either. He wants to be completely alone, from what I take form the note he left." He said, sadness evident in his voice.

"Summon Perseus Jackson here now. We have some matters to discuss." Zeus had said, casually.

 **Just a quick little flashback to the ending of chapter to refresh your memory. Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

One minute, I was walking in the woods. Next second I was on Olympus, every god staring at me. Some held confusion. Some held hate.

Some held boredom. Stupid Dionysus.

"What?" I said in a completely emotionless voice, something that was not normal.

"Perseus Jackson! I, Zeus, accuse you of trying to kill a camper and destroying part of the camp. Do you plead guilty, or innocent?"

I mentally sighed, this was the last thing I needed to happen in my day. It was just getting _worse._

"I plead innocent" I responded. Zeus tried to say something but I stopped him.

"You will hear my reasons!" I boomed. Zeus was too stunned to retaliate.

"One. I came back from my missions to prove to Athena I was worthy to marry her _daughter_ Annabeth. When I came back to camp, I asked where she was and a answer was given. So, when I got the place she was I was struck. I felt pain. I felt _betrayed!_ She was having sex with _my brother!_ " I spat the last words with such distaste than they were stunned.

"Two. I punched him so hard that I wasn't sure if he was dead or not. If I cared, I would've brought him to the Apollo cabin. I didn't. Then there was _Annabeth._ I asked her how she could do this to me. She responded with a 'I thought you were dead!'. I simply walked away, not before saying 'I was on a quest to prove i was _worthy of marrying you!'._ Those are my reasons. Do what you wan't. I don't want to even be alive anymore." I spoke in such a emotionless tone that every was struck. My voice broke when ever I mentioned Annabeth.

"I, Zeus, banish you to Tartarus! All in favor, raise your hand now!".

Everyone but Artemis, Hades, Aphrodite raised their hand. My eyes were filled with such hate that the gods recoiled.

"Any last words, demigod?" Zeus asked me.

"Just a few. First, I thank those that did not vote against me. Second, **_I WILL NOT HELP YOU WHEN ANOTHER WAR COMES, AND BELIEVE ME ONE IS COMING. I'VE SAVED YOU TWICE, AND THIS HOW I GET TREATED. PERSEUS JACKSON IS NO MORE. I WILL NOT SAVE YOU AGAIN. I WILL NOT SAVE YOU. I WILL SAVE THOSE THAT HAVE NOT BETRAYED ME."_** I screamed, hurt evident in my voice.

Then, I felt a pit open before me, but before I fell, I felt stronger. More powerful. I realized Hades, Artemis, Aphrodite and blessed me. I thanked them silently as I plummeted down toward Tartarus.

I hit the floor. Hard.

I stood, ready for any dangers. Then I reached to my pocket. Riptide was gone. Of course, Poseidon would remove the only weapon I had. Then I passed out as something hard hit the back of my head, the Curse of Achilles was gone.

I awoke in a dark, damp room. I was chained to the wall. Then Kronos walked in.

I was subject to countless tortures.

* * *

 ** _Timeskip 10 years. This will have slight elements from Percy Jackson the Monster Shifter. The Monster Curse shall be used._**

It was 10 years since I got that curse. I did not kill any monsters yet. Then I had to when 10 hell hounds surrounded me. I had to battle. They all charged me, and I used the sword I stole form Kronos's armory. I killed one, then a searing pain invaded my system. I was not attacked yet, but I realized.

I forgot about the curse. The curse that changed me into any monster that I killed. The _Monsters Curse._

I let the feral instincts take over, they willed my body to kill the others. I felt myself growing more powerful as each hellhound that died was added to my curse. Each one that died added onto the current one I had. Then, I went back to my cave to sleep.

Tartarus was hell. Literally. I had to make a living in **_hell._** Why me? Why did they have to banish me for a crime that was not my fault?

"WHY ME!" I screamed, releasing my rage.

Then I heard a bark as a figure walked into my cave. I instantly realized.

IT WAS MRS. O'LEARY!

"How did you get down here, girl?" I asked while rubbing her ears.

She barked, but instead of just a bark I heard a voice in my head say

 _They hurt me._

My expression instantly darkened.

"Who hurt you?"

 _You can understand me?_

"Yes I can understand you, girl!" I said while petting her.

 _How can you? Were you cursed?_

"Yes. Let me show you."

I transformed into a hellhound.

 _We have to train you. I suspect you got that form recently, as you are not very menacing._

 _First, we work on your speed._

* * *

 **There's chapter two.**

 **This was the longest chapter I've very typed.**

 **Except for school papers. Fucking school papers.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, and please leave reviews so I know if I should update.**

 **And to the one guy that left a review on the first chapter, this chapter to you dude. Or gal.**


	3. Training the Body and Mind

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was exhausted.**

 **So, away form that note... Please leave reviews! :)**

* * *

It had been 2 days since Mrs. O'Leary had began training me. This was worse than any other training regimen I have ever had before. It was like asking to die. My training involved running countless miles, fighting any monsters that I encountered while running. I could tell that it was working. I could already tell that my stamina increased, as well as my fighting sense while in the hell hound form. I was already at least twice as strong as before I was training with her. She was the best teacher I could have asked for in my position of just becoming a hell hound. She taught me so many things that it surprised me. I combined the hell hound fighting style (To be honest, there wasn't one. You just leap and bite and cut stuff) to make it better.

I just finished my run. Now it was time for the next step.

 _Pup, its time for your next step._ I heard this in my head after a 5 minute break to recover my stamina.

I knew what it was this time. Just fighting. Only fighting. I went a place where monsters were, and instantly started to kill. I felt the essence of each hell hound i killed added to my curse, and I felt myself grow stronger. I felt like I could kill anything. Like anything was possible. Then I saw a giant. I had to change my form to my human form. This was not going to be a easy fight. I charged the giant, and before it could do anything to me I cut its legs. It fell to the ground, and I decapitated the monster. I felt myself change forms to that of the giant. I felt my muscles bulge, and my height increased. I was now at least 8 feet tall, and was in the strongest form I currently had.

Then, after killing many more monsters and getting new forms and more essence, I returned to my cave and fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke in my mindscape. A place in my mind where another being of me existed. Many doors, leading to many places.

 _"You. Yes, you. Why am I here?" I asked my doppelganger._

 _"Oh, this is your mindscape. See all these doors? They lead to a specific part of you body." he responded, easily._

 _"Which one leads to that of captured monsters? Is there such a door?" I asked, I needed to know this._

 _"Yes, follow me." He walked down 11 doors, and stopped at the 12th. He pointed and said "This is it"._

 _I did not hesitate. I opened the door. Once the door was opened, I was flooded with feelings. Hate. Anger. Grief. Sadness, just to name a few. Then i saw the monsters. They were trapped in a cage. They were trying desperately to break it, but they could not._

 _"You guys. Are you those that I have slain?"_

 **Yes, we are.** _A powerful said inside my head._

 _"Who are you?" I asked._

 **I am one of those you have slain. I am the Giant you have killed recently. I am now trapped, and I yearn for a way to see the outside.**

 _"I can help you. Because this my body, I believe I can invite you to my brain. If you swear you mean to do no harm to my mind, or body, I will let you see through my eyes and feel through my body. I will stay in control unless I give control to you. Do you accept?"_

 **If what you speak of is possible I, do accept.**

 _"What is your name, Giant?"_

 **My name is Algos. My name means pain, referring to my ancient and most powerful form.**

 _"Well, Algos. I, hereby invite you to feel through my body and see through my eyes upon the terms previously discussed. Do you accept?"_

 **Yes.**

 _He vanished. Literally vanished. I said in my mind, his name. His response was almost instant._

 **Yes?**

 _"I was just testing something out. I shall speak to you later."_

 _I repeated the process for every other monster in the cage, and those that did not accept were left inside the cage. At the end, the monsters who denied my request soon accepted after the rest of those there had accepted. This was the end, and I awoke in the real world._

* * *

 **Cliffhanger.**

 **I will moving into more action and fight scenes shortly. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave reviews, please!**


	4. Captured

**Sorry for not being able to update. I'll make this chapter extra long for you guys.**

 **I'm talking like 2k + words :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been days, no, not days. Years. Years of practice to master one form. My hellhound form. It took years to master just one. How long would it take to master all of them?

Here's your answer. _Forever._ I couldn't have mastered my forms without inviting then into my body, letting them see through my eyes and feel through my body. They informed me of what to do in their forms, and gave me tips and tricks. In my giant form, I could carry a cannon ball like it was a feather. That was the second form I mastered. I could control the feral instincts of the forms that tempted me to kill everything. I pushed them away, into the back of my head. Then I took control.

Out of every form I had, which one was the most powerful? Which one was the strongest? Which one could help me most?

I don't know.

I've been trying to make a hybrid form. I had a cyclops form and a giant form. I tried to combine them to get the fire resistant properties of the Cyclops and the overwhelming strength and power of a Giant. Eventually, I found a way to do this. I called upon the Cyclops form, and chose the fire resistant skin. I didn't go all the way with the Cyclops, and then called up the remaining 75% of the transformation to become the Giant. I then built a fire that was massive, and I walked right on into it. I was not burned at all.

It worked. It fucking worked.

 **Don't mind me. I'm just a line-break for another point of view.**

 **Unknown POV**

"Get out there and find me more contestants! We're running out of those that have power, and skill! Find me more, now!"

"But sir-"

"I WANT TO HEAR NON OF THAT! YOU WILL FIND ME MORE FOR THE ARENA, IF YOU DON'T I WILL PUNISH YOU FOR ETERNITY!"

"Ye-Yes sir, may we take the sleeping darts?"

"Take as many as you need. Come back with promising results or else." A massive axe appeared in his hands.

"We will come back with results, I swear it my lord."

" **GOOD! NOW GO!** "

 **Don't mind me. I'm just another line break. Fucking writers abuse us, send help!**

 **Percy POV**

I wandered out of my cave to go get more power for my forms. I've slain countless hellhounds now, and my power was almost at a level greater than that of a Titan. I could take them on in combat, but I lost most of the times. I didn't just fall over and die. I gave them a run for their money.

I just saw my targets. 5 Cyclopes moving in a group. This is great! I get 5 for the price of one.

I changed into my hellhound form and ran at them, hoping to catch them off guard.

Oh I caught them off guard alright. But before I could do any damage, I felt a small sting in my arm. There was another cyclops, hiding behind some rocks. I morphed into my Giant for and pounded him into dust, and then turned to the others. I felt more stings, and heard then laughing.

"OOOhhoh! Boss is going to be happy!" One said to the others.

"Damn right! We wont be punished! We caught a shape shifter! This is great!"

I wasn't done yet. I looked at my arms and i had 3 darts in one arm and 2 in the other. I could feel myself getting sleepy, so I quickly charged them and pulled a rock out of the ground and threw it at them as hard as I could. It barely made contact because of the darts, making me tired. I felt 6 more stings in my back, and I fell over.

"Hoo ar yu gise?" It sounded slurred, and messed up when I asked them who they were.

"Don't worry about that now! You're coming with us!"

They threw a net over me, and I was brought to a place I never saw. A place where I heard screams. I heard screams of pain. I heard swords clashing. I heard cheering.

Then it stopped abruptly.

"Perses! We have brought a worthy fighter!"

Wait... Perses? Perses, as in the Titan of Destruction!? Oh no! This is not good! I started to flail around, trying to get out.

" _You will release me unless you want to die! Do you hear me! I will pound your bones into dust, and I will feast on the marrow! I will make sure you cant walk even when you reform, I will shatter you bones! I will destroy you mind and body! I will make you useless! I WILL DESTROY YOU!_ " I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Is that the new contestant I hear? Shouldn't he be sound asleep?"

"It took us over 20 darts to get him to fall into a state of sleep! He wasn't even fully asleep then!" They all said in unison.

"What!? Over 20 darts!? What is he!? Even I couldn't stand 20 when I was first brought here and rose through the ranks to be the ruler of this place! What the hell are you!?" He yelled, confused.

" _I am your destruction, I am what will send you down into the Arena again when i'm done with you! You do stand a chance against me, trash! I will punish you, I will send you down into the arena and make you start over again!_ "

 **Chill out Percy. I fought Perses once. You do not stand a change against him in your current state. You need to calm down!** I heard the powerful voice of Algos say to me.

I took deep breaths, in and out. I calmed down.

"What do you want from me? I've been brought here against my will, so I take it you want me to do something for you? Not many people have been able to capture me since i'be been sent down here by the gods. What do you want, Perses?" I spat his name like it was a disgusting food.

"I want you to participate in my Arena."

"Fine. Just get me out of this fucking net and i'll fight in your whatever it is."

Before I knew it, I was in the dungeons. I heard a voice say "Perseus?"

"Iapetus? Is that you!?"

"Yes it is! I missed you my friend!"

"Is anyone else here? Like Damasen or anything?"

"Yes. I am here. Why are you here Percy?"

I instantly looked down. Painful memories I long forgot boiled up the surface, and I relived them all.

I instantly wanted out. I will get out. I will kill everything. I will kill Perses. He will know pain.

My voice broke. "I don't want to talk about that."

I nearly broke into tears. I lost all happiness I had. Why me, I thought.

 **Come on Perseus. Its okay. You can get out of here if you take the power from Perses. He controls this Arena, and if you kill him you can take his seat of power. You can control this Arena. You can escape.**

 _Really? You think that is possible, Algos?_

 **I know it is possible.**

 _Thank you Algos._

 **No problem.**

"Perseus, what happened?"

"I was banished here for a crime I did not commit. I was disowned by Poseidon. I'm now a fatherless Demigod. I have no control over water. I have no more powers."

"Do you want to be our child?" Iapetus and Damasen asked me at the same time.

"I'd love too!" I responded eagerly.

They both blessed me, and I felt power surge through my veins.

"Show us what you can do, Perseus. You are not brought here if you're weak."

I morphed into a form.

"No way... I don't recall you having that power the first time we met." They both said, confused

"That's because I didn't. I was cursed. A curse that makes me transform into ANY monster I kill." I responded.

"I have many other forms as well. This is not my only one, but the only one i'm willing to show you."

I was called out into the Arena, in what i'd say, was 2 hours.

" **Here we have the great Perseus Jackson! He slayed Gaea, and saved the gods of Olympus twice by slaying Kronos! He was banished after saving them, apparently for a crime he didn't commit! And now, he is a fighter in the Arena."** His voice boomed

 **"Perseus! I have a offer for you! If you survive you first 20 battles, of course each one will get harder as you get closer to the end, I will allow you to challenge me for the seat of power! However, if you fail and are defeated you will serve me. You will do whatever I say, and you cannot fight it! What do you say, do you accept?** "

" **I, Perseus Jackson accept your proposal. Now, get on with it. Give me my first fight** *yawn*".

Then a massive being walked out of the other side.

"What the fuck are you?"

"I am the King of all Hellhounds! You will respect me!" He boomed

"Pft, yeah right. Im going to take you down so easily it wont even be funny."

"You should know, I can only be defeated by another hellhound. You don't stand a chance, demigod!" He practically laughed.

"Bet."

I morphed into the hellhound form, which was almost his size from all the hellhounds I killed. I almost let the feral instincts take control, but I pushed them back. I slashed and dodged, I bit and retreated.

Then, a voice in my head said _Kneel. You cannot fight your king._

I responded with _Hah! You expect me to kneel to you? What are you, insane?_

It was a very intense fight, each of us sustained deep wounds. I changed into my Giant form, and smashed him into the ground, then quickly went back to my Hellhound form and tore his throat out as he was pleading for mercy inside my head.

I felt myself grow in size. I grew in power. I felt all powerful.

All the hellhounds who fought against me lowered their hound.

 _Raise your head. You do not need to bow to me._

 _But king-_

 _I am not a king. I am a man who freed you from you previous leader._

 _But that makes you our king! Our rule is whoever kills the leader is the next leader!_

 _Fine. I accept._

Suddenly, a head splitting howl was spread throughout the Arena, and i'm sure it even went to the Earth.

 **Dont mind me. I'm just another line break. Stupid author cant do anything without me.**

Artemis POV.

A ear splitting howl went through the night.

She flashed to Olympus faster than you could say Kazam, and called a emergency meeting for the gods.

"Did all of you just hear that howl?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yes. Do you know what that was?" Zeus asked.

"Yes."

"That was the crowning of a new hellhound king." She said.

"But who has that kind of strength!?" Everyone asked.

"I think you all know the answer. And I think you know that if he gets out we're all as good as dead." She said, she was scared.

"Perseus Jackson... The one we banished. You think he could stand up to us?" Zeus boomed.

"Yes. He could kill us easily if he so desired. The king of hellhounds is not a easy fight. He rules over the hellhounds. Every single one. They kneel to him when they are told too. They are his army."

"This is not good. We must combine the camps to make a army to fight just in case the Hellhounds come after them." Zeus said, he was clearly concerned.

 **Fuck you author! You dont control me! I will not be used again. _You will do what I say! Now be a line break!_**

Percy POV

"First off, you all will only kill those that have wronged many people. I don't care if you kill demigods. Go crazy on them! However! You are to spare those that are the son or daughter of - Hades and Aphrodite. Spare the hunt as well. Do not attack the hunt _or else there will be hell to pay._ "

 _Yes lord, We understand. Are you going to punish those that fought against you?_

"No. I am not. Its not like they had a say in who they fought. They were told to by the former lord."

 _You are kind. Thank you lord._

"You are welcome. What is your name?"

 _My name is Ryan._

"You are now my second in command. Come, sit next to me."

I transferred some power into him.

 _Thank you so much, lord! I feel so strong now!_

"Spread the word to the other hellhounds. Go quickly, before any more deaths come. Goodbye Ryan, I hope I see you again.

 **Another fucking line break for you guys. Oh shit here he comes, I was never complaining!**

* * *

 _ **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I made it extra long because I couldn't update on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Sorry about that!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

\- The author that abuses line breaks

Who should he fight next? PM me or leave some reviews saying who. I'll check it out and see who has the most requests. I might make another chapter today when i'm bored. Cya.


	5. Life in the Arena

Hey guys! I'm back!

* * *

It was time. He was called out into the Arena, ready for another battle chosen by Perses. He walked out of the bars, and covered his eyes from the light. After being in darkness for many month training, getting ready for multiple battles that happens to you. I was training with Damasen, Bob. A majority of the time was spent training with Bob. He showed me how to use a spear effectively, and more.

I spent my time mastering my forms. I was now able to call upon a hybrid form. My favorite was that of the Giant with the fur of the Nemean Lion. It was basically like I was invulnerable with immense strength. I could even call upon small parts of my forms and combine them with my human form. I could call upon the strength of the Giant and add it onto my human form. I had basically done this since I figured out I could. I was always almost as strong as a Giant, and still as nimble - if not more - than normal. I made sure that this form was mastered before I went out as well.

Then he announced who I was fighting.

It was my old friend...

The Minotaur.

 **Linebreakerino - Minotaur came out n shit**

The Minotaur just walked out his his side. I was still amazed by that massive axe, but now i could feel the... the... the power it gave off. It felt like it could sever any limb in my body and it would never be replaced. It felt ancient and powerful. Then something unexpected happened.

Something that changed my belief.

" **Perseus Jackson! You have taken my horn, and now I shall take something from you that is much more precious! I will be taking... YOUR LIFE! PREPARE! PREPARE FOR MY REVENGE, YOU PUNY DEMIGOD!** ".

The Minotaur spoke to me. He fucking spoke to me. He never spoke during the times I fought him...

He was already charging, ready to cut off my head. I was not going to let that any time soon, so I dodged and cut his leg. It was not a deep cut, but it surprised him. He swung his axe faster than I thought he could. He practically broke the speed of sound. I was barely able to call upon the fur of the Nemean Lion in time to save myself from getting cut in two. This was proof that I couldn't take this lightly.

I emptied my mind, focusing on my opponent in front of me. His axe gave him range. I had speed. I charged, and cut at his leg and dodged each time he brought his axe down on to me.

He pinned me down with his hoof.

 **"You have taken my horn, and now I will take something precious to you!"**

He cut off my arm. My. Whole. Arm.

I called upon my Giant form. I grew to the maximum height, and slammed him into the sand of the Arena. He was going to pay.

 _ **"YOU HAVE TAKEN SOMETHING THAT WAS NOT YOURS TO TAKE! YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"**_ My voice was that of anger, pain, malice.

I brought my fist down onto his arm.

It shattered.

I brought my fist down on his other arm.

It shattered.

I cut his body hundreds of times, a pool of red blood forming beneath him. He looked like mincemeat. I was not done yet. Not by a long shot. He still had not paid the ultimate consequence.

I crushed his skull.

He was dead, and I had won the battle.

I smiled as darkness took me over.

 **Linebreak - In his mind body type shit**

"Ahhh, you're back" I head a voice say.

Oh. I remember now, this was in my mind. Where I invited the monsters into my body.

"Is there a map of my body here?" I asked him

"Yes there is, follow me."

I followed him to the door at the very end, and I walked in. I saw the monsters curse leading to my arm, and now I was curious about something.

I wondered...

"Do you think it would be possible to get a new arm by using the monster curse? I know i'll never get a normal arm back, one that is human. Now all I can do is hope that I can get the next best thing. A fully functioning monster arm."

He seemed stunned by this question, then smiled evilly.

"Why yes! I think we can!"

I touched the black spot in the center of my body, and drew a fine line coming to my shoulder. I drew it coming out and then told him to continue as I was going to black out.

He drew the line down to where my hand would be, then stopped.

I blacked out.

 **Anotha Line break**

When I woke up I was on a bed being tended to by Damasen. He did a very good job if I do say so myself.

I looked to my right and saw that my arm was still missing. I frowned, a very sad expression.

Wait...

I focused on having the arm of a Giant there. I felt a searing pain spreading through my body, and when it ended I noticed I had a new arm. OOOooooh man this was great! I had a new arm, and it was way stronger than my last one! The best part was... it was my dominate arm! I could swing harder, I could cut deeper!

I was a forced to be reckoned with.

"Uhm, Percy. Didn't you just not have an arm there? Plus, the Minotaurs axe was made of a very ancient ore called 'Death's Soul'! It made every cut made to you never heal, and scar permanently!"

I flexed my new arm.

"Well, looks like I found a way to ignore the ores properties. This is not my own arm. This is the Giants arm. This will be replacing my normal arm forever."

Then, I passed out again.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for a while. My arm was actually fucked. Like it hurt to move a finger and it hurt more to move my whole arm.**

 **Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this 1k word chapter.**


	6. Stronger than the Gods

**Hey guys, its ya boi, im back.**

 **IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT**

 **I will be unable to update after spring break, as I will be practicing for wrestling. Please, do not give up on this story.**

 **Important notice over.**

* * *

I was currently training with Damasen and Bob, mastering the skills they I got when they blessed me. As I was practicing, I noticed that time had frozen. Damasen was in the middle of a swing of a blade that was going to be blocked by me, but then he froze. So, I looked around and saw a man in a complete black suit and... it looked like he was completely dark. Not Erebus dark, but like... like... just _dark_.

"Come, Perseus. Take a seat. We have much to discuss." the figure sitting told me.

So, of course I took a seat. I do not think I stood a chance if he froze time in the Arena, much less Tartarus.

"Who are you? Did you freeze time here?" I asked.

"Why yes I did, child. Now we can talk in silence. Look behind me. What do you see?"

I looked behind him. At first I saw nothing.

Then I saw it. A... monster? No. This was no monster, it was much larger, and seemed to give off a very powerful aura. One that I feel from this man right now. One that I felt while in the presence of at least 4 Olympian Gods.

"...What _is that!?"_ I was dumbfounded. A being as strong as 4 Olympian Gods?

"That, Perseus, is a monster that I control. I made him weaker just so you could kill him. Just before he falls to your blade, he shall power up to maximum. His full strength is equal to the whole Olympian council. Do you know what that means, Perseus? That means that you, with this one monster, are stronger than _every single god or goddess on this planet._ "

One again, I was dumbfounded. I was shocked.

" _WHO ARE YOU!?"_ I practically threw out my vocal cords with that scream.

"Who am I? I am the being that first originated in existence - I am the creator of the universe - The father of Chaos, The primordial of Creation. I am... Chronos. The ORIGINAL Chronos. I am time. I am the literal embodiment of time." He said this like none of it mattered. He was looking at his nails, so casually it made life seem pointless.

"Oh, and I blessed you. You, in that form, can now kill practically anything on this planet unless you are fought by 2 Titans or the whole Olympian Council. At that point you wont die - You'll just have a rough time and you could end up just fading for a little while. I'm going to let you slay my monster friend here, and then you can kill **_any_** enemy you want. Primordials? Easy. Go on, slay him."

The monster took a step forward, being illuminated for the first time. It stood at 8 feet tall, a muscular build. It looked almost human. It had horns, and on its back there was a massive two handed sword. On his sides there were two sheaths, each one holding a sword. Each one gave off a faint glow, probably being made a metal older than the Earth. I could feel the power difference between us as I walked up to him. I looked him in the eyes, and I nearly passed out. Keep in mind, I have stared directly into the eyes of countless Lydian Drakons and not even been fazed. But this... this was another step up the ladder. He looked away just so I could regain my composure. He saw me looking at his weapons, and he brought both of the one handed blades up. Just as I thought, I did not recognize the metal.

"Sorry for doing this, but I do not think I can say no to the first being in existence. Sorry, once again."

I brought my blade down in a arc, trying to decapitate him.

My blade just bounced off his skin like it was a wood sword against a metal that was forged in the depths of Hephaestus most experienced builders and then tweaked just by him to be nearly indestructible.

He handed me his blade, the reason probably because that was the only thing that could harm him.

I grabbed the blade.

It had to weigh at least 500 pounds - just the metal alone was enough to make a Olympian such as Ares barely able to handle the blade.

I brought the blade up above my head - and just let it fall onto him. Just letting it fall onto him, holding onto it. If I let go, I was never getting it back up. It cut through his skin like a hot knife through butter. He did not even grunt! I killed him as fast as I could, and before he died he threw me his other weapons.

"I see you finally ended that. That was the strongest creature I ever created. I also see you struggling to lift the blades. Now that you have slain the previous master, the blades should accept you as its new leader and appear to the sheaths as soon as you let them drop from your hand, and should now only weigh 100 pounds which will be much easier for you to carry. And with this, I bid you farewell."

Then, time started again.

 **(linebreak)** **I just want a normal life man ;( (linebreak)**

Bob and Damasen looked at me in disbelief. I was wondering why, then I looked down. I was 7 feet tall, and had more defined muscles. So getting his form was not the only thing that happened, huh?

"I bet your curious?" I asked.

"Of course we are!" They both yelled in unison.

"Well, i'll tell you wh-" I was cut off as I passed out.

 **In his mind**

I was in my mind. I quickly ran to the door that I've come to know as the "Monster room".

I quickly saw the one I just recently killed and now I was able to speak with him.

"Hello. I am sincerely sorry about earlier..."

 **There is no reason to apologize, young one. As I am sure you could see I was perfectly fine with it. Life gets dull if nothing can harm you except your own weapons.**

"Yeah... Im sure it would get dull after a while. Anyway, I am here to give you a offer. Swear on Chronos that you wont take over my body if I allow you this. Please.

 **I, Heosphoros, swear upon Chronos to never take over Perseus Jacksons body.**

"I offer you a better offer than the ones before you, out of respect. I offer you to be once. I can give you a physical manifestation in the outside world, and you can fight side to side with me. I can give you a blade, anything. You name it."

 **I accept.**

And with that, he vanished.

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting in a while.**


	7. The next Battle

**Is time for the next chapter!**

* * *

After being blessed by Chronos, the first being ever, or so he told me, I stood at a very intimidating 7 feet tall, and I had more defined muscles. Every fight now is going to be so easy... Why couldn't he had waited until the last fight to come? Oh well, I do not really care. Well, anyway, it is time to get to working on the body of my comrade Heosphoros.

 **Timeskip - 3 hours. The process would be too long, sorry!**

Now, we have the body for Heosphoros done... now I grabbed the shoulder of the body.

I closed my eyes and willed Heosphoros to come through my hand into this body, and give him life again.

I felt searing pain everywhere.

I felt as if my whole world was going to collapse.

Then, as quick as it came it ended.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that the body no longer had dull lifeless eyes. It had eyes full of joy. Full of happiness.

"Honestly, I did not think that you could do this for me, Perseus." said Heosphoros.

"Then you clearly do not know me very well, because I am known to do the impossible. Like escape from this damn pit!" I responded.

"Do you still have your knowledge of the sword, and what sword would you like?"

"A good sized blade. Does not matter what it is made of, just a blade. I can make do with anything." Heosphoros told me.

I went to Bob and Damasen to get a blade, asking if they had one. They told me "of course they have blades! It is the Arena of Tartarus!"

So, after getting a blade for my new friend Heosphoros, we had to go to our new battle. This time, was not going to be easy.

Even with Chronos blessing.

 **Line Break**

My battle was against Typhon. Fucking Typhon.

Oh, don't forget the others as well. The Nemean Lion.

Typhon and the Nemean Lion. Oh, wait. There is another one coming... and it's a being that seems to be literal flames. Just the embodiment for fire, perhaps?

Okay, so we have to face Typhon, the Nemean Lion, and some flame dude.

Fun! I just hope I don't die!

We began to battle, with Heosphoros fighting the Nemean Lion and the Minotaur.

We and Typhon clashed, our my blade crossing with his massive fists. His eyes burned with a furious fire, as if volcanoes were inside of eyes and erupting every second. It would strike fear into me, but I looked into Heosphoros eyes and that just made me immune.

I threw riptide to Heosphoros, thinking it would be better than the weapon he was using, and saying that I renounce this blade and give it to Heosphoros forever. I saw a glow and I knew it was done.

Now, I took out the two swords and began to slice Typhon everywhere. He got a blow in - a blow that would've killed me on impact if not for Chronos' blessing. He packs one hell of a punch, but would you expect from a being that went toe to toe with Zeus. I had speed and he had his sheer strength. Which one wins?

I ran in for a quick slice on his chest jumping up all the way, and I landing on his forearm. I began to slice and hack as fast as I could before his other arm came down and tried to smack me off. I quickly jumped onto his chest and stabbed my swords in, they went in like a hot knife through butter. Then, I jumped to his shoulder and sank my sword into his joint. Hopefully, he wont be able to move that for a while. Next, I grabbed the massive two handed zweihander **(google it** ) and brought it down on his shoulder. It cut it off, surprisingly. I jumped down, and waited for his next move.

Then I saw Heosphoros in trouble, and I ran in to help him. I quickly tried to jab the Nemean Lion, but even this metal couldn't break its pelt. So, instead I got on its back and choked it as hard as I could. I heard a snap which meant that I broke something inside of the Nemean Lion, but I didn't stop until it stopped moving for good. Then, I ran back and brought a sweeping blow onto Typhons chest when I jumped up. Finally, I decided to end it. I cut of its head and then I fell to the ground in exhaustion. The massive body of Typhon fell backwards, probably shaking the whole pit. Then, quickly I rose and finished the job. He faded. He was gone. I just killed the being that almost wiped the gods off the map when they were at their strongest.

I needed a nap. Like a friend once said - "With great power, comes great need to take a nap".

And right now, I could not agree more with that statement.

But first, I must help Heosphoros!

Oh... wait.

"You were done this whole time?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it was easy." He responded

"Well, my battle with Typhon was a walk in the fucking park! I still have not called upon the blessing yet because I don't know how it works, I just know that I have more power than the Olympian gods and most everything on this planet!" I responded, Some sarcasm in my voice mixing with anger.

"I can teach you." He simply said.

"I'd like tha-"

 **"Perseus! That was the final battle you had to do, and now the next battle. Do you challenge me for leader of the Pit?!"** Perses boomed from his watching spot.

"Yeah, lets do it tomorrow!" I boomed back.

 **"You dare take this casually! Fine! I will give you 3 days to prepare, instead of a measly day!"** he boomed back.

"I'll take my leave now, Perses." I responded, trying to piss him off.

And it worked. I heard a scream that if it was in the Microphone would've blown our ears out.

"Hey, Heosphouros. Im going to use your original form for this fight. Leave this body in my cell and come back into me just before the fight, alright?" I asked.

"Yeah fine. I will be going back into it, right?" He asked me.

"Of course you are!"

And then, I blacked out for my much needed nap.


	8. Sorry fam

Hey again.

I've lost motivation for this story... and I've been reading a lot of fanfictions that are crossed over with the manhwa called "The Gamer".

So, I will - most likely - stop writing this and if you would like to adopt this story that is not that large you can PM me. Look for a new fanfiction from me when school is out though.

This is not the last you've seen of me...

So, look for a **NEW** fanfic, and if you want to adopt this pm me.

 **P** eace, **L** 8, **H** ave a god day.


End file.
